Young God
by bugsguy421
Summary: Terridan is 14. His mother always told him about his father and the deeds he did. so when something happened to his mother Terridan left home to find his father. But others want to find Terridan, and they'll stop at nothing to get him. AedenXOC
1. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon age, just my OC's**

**Young God**

_When a grey warden kills the Archdemon, the demons soul flows into the wardens. And as the Archdemon dies, so does the warden._ The senior grey wardens words rang in Aedens ears. Allistair couldn't do it. He had to be king. That left his friend from Orlai and...

Aedens thoughts were cut short as he entered his room and saw he had a visitor. "Don't you have a room of your own?" He asked cracking his croocked grin.

"I wish to speak with you, but if you wish me to leave I will." said the appostate starting to go. "Oh no you don't," said Aeden catching Morrigan on her way out, " what do you want to talk about?" "I wish to speak to you about the archdemon." Aedens Blood ran cold. "W-w-what about it?" "I know why a Grey Warden has to kill it and what must be sacrificed to do it properly. I've come to tell you, I found a way out."

"What?" asked Aeden, completely amazed, "How?" "You must lay with me tonight, and our childs soul will be a beacon to the Archdemon's. But the baby will not die." "The baby," asked Aeden, "will it be a darkspawn?" "**He** will have the powers of an old god, but no, it will not be a darkpawn. But there is a catch. I have one condition, after the battle, I will take the baby away, you must not follow me, and I will raise him however I wish."

Aeden cringed at the thought. He would risk his life a hundred times over just to keep Morrigan at his side, but what about his friends. Aeden was defeated. "all right Morrigan," he said with a leaden toungue, "you win."

* * *

**Please review. I'll have the next chapter up really soon.**


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, just my OC's**

The leaves crunched and cracked under my feet. _Templars [sigh] again. _I looked up to make sure my mom wasn't to far ahead of me. Morrigan, my mom, was an appostate before I was born. When I **was** born, I was automaticly an appostate. Raised one, like my mom. Not that I would wan't to become a circle mage. But I could do without the templars. _Why Don't they just give up? they're never gonna catch us. _Whined a part of my mind. THUMP! I looked over and saw an arrow sticking in a tree an inch from where my head had been. _Because they're getting better! _I screamed back. _So shut up and concentrate on running!_ THUMP! THUMP! Two more arrows right by where I was.

"Terridan," yelled my mom over her shoulder, "CHANGE!"

I instantly new what she meant. I summoned some of the magic from inside me, pushed it out and around me and made it tighten and keep tightening until I was in the form of a very small mouse. I hid under a root sticking out of the ground. The templars ran past me but I was only half paying attantion.

Why did they want me? Because I'm an appostate. I'm 14 and have virtually no magical power, I can only shoot small fireballs, and can only change into a mouse. I do have this weird power to understand and talk and be understood by, well, everything. But does that matter to them. Does it matter that I'm pretty much like them and have to rely on sword and knives, or even that I'm a rager like my father, the hero of a foreign country called Fereldin. No. Of course not. All that matters to them is that I have a little magical power and I don't belong to The Circle of Magi. That I'm an appostate. A 14 year old appostate. But still, an appostate.

I heard the sound of leather shoes on dead leaves coming toward me. And since templars wear metal, Iknew it was my mom and that she had finished off the templars.

"Hey Mom." I said changing back to my normal 14 year old self.

Mom smiled, "Hello Terridan. Shall we go back to our cottage?"

"If your stew hasn't burned it down by now," I said jokingly, "or melted it."

Mom frowned, "Indeed."

_Aaahh crap. That's gonna be another lecture on how "I can't believe your my son" and "you not only got your fathers good features but his bad as well" Blah Blah Blah._[sigh]

* * *

The cottage where my mom and I live was, in all senses of the word, a piece of crap. But when your the witch of the wilds and your son, running from templars, living the wild life of an appostate, my mom did alright. "So do you want some of this soup, or do you still think I'd try poisoning not only you, but myself as well?"

I held up my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright mom." I said, "So how does it taste?"

My mom wrinkled her nose, "Like dirty creak water with chicken."

"So it tastes like every other soup, sauce, and broth you've ever made."

"Teridan William Cousland, are you being a smart ass?" asked my mom with a sarcstic tone and a raise of her eyebrow.

I quickly changed the subject. This conversation was headed for a lightning bolt in my ass and another lecture. "Mom?" "Hmm?" she replied.

"Will you tell me about dad again?"

She smiled, but I saw the pain twisting and hurting here inside. I could see it in her eyes. She loved my father very much. "Yes. I have a very good story tonight."

_When Aeden Cousland was a boy, he had a promising future. He was the son of a noble. Young Aeden was intelligent, strong, and kind. When Aeden became a young man, his future was all but set in stone. But that stone was soon crushed into dust._

_ His fathers troops were sent to aid with the blight that was arising in the south. But his friends troops were delaid for reasons unknown. That night, when every one was asleep, troops bearing the symbol of the noblemans friend, overwhelmed the guards and laid seige to the castle. aeden woke to find his mother fighting soldiors, his brothers wife and son dead and his father missing. After fighting through his own home, he found his father, dying. His mother stayed. He barely escaped with his life, once so promising, now undetermined._

_ He was saved by a Grey Warden. He offered him a way out. After becoming a grey warden himself he witnessed the death of the very grey warden that had saved him. Aligning himself with a another grey warden (a rather emotional one at that) he swore to defend the world from the darkspawn and all other evils to his dying breath. And he did. He bested Werewolves, Demons, and the Genral of the army ofthe very country he was trying to protect. He also gained the heart of a very significant young appostate witch who's mother was an evil old witch who stole the very bodies of her daughters, Flemeth the Shapeshifter. She saved his life, and he gave her a son in wich she had to leave to raise. He lived in the castle with his grey warden friend who was now king. She went to a foreign country to raise her son like any other appostate._

"Did you like the story?" Mom asked as she finished. I saw the pain in my mothers eyes subside. I knew for a fact that she was the woman in the story. Another fact was that this wasn't just a story, this really happened.

My mom was sitting on a stool by the hamack that served as my bed. "Mmmmhhmm." I hummed as an answer. She nodded getting up and going through the large curtain that seved as the wall to his makeshift room.

"Goodnight." I called after her.

'Goodnight," she said pausing at the curtain, "son."

* * *

**I think it's a great chapter. But I want to hear what you think, so review. PLEASE!**


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Age, just my OC's**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, and the advice.**

**Chapter three is finally up. Yay. reviews help me write.**

My eyes snapped open. Looking around I could see; twisted and impossible landscape, mist everywhere. _I'm in the fade. I thought to mysef. _I often ended up in the fade when I went to sleep. Usually, nothing special happened. But as I looked around, the land seemed to be more twisted. The mist seemed to be thicker. It was almost as if someone, or something was trying to keep me from something. When the mist finally started to clear, I saw a glint of gold. But it was an evil gold. What I saw before me was The Maker's golden city. At least, It was. Now, the walls he stood in front of, the walls surrounding the very city where The Maker once lived, were black. As if made from obsidian glass. The black city was the birthplace of the darkspawn, and the, _Archdemon!_ I rubbed my stomach unconciously. My mom had left out no detail in the last few stories that the only reason my dad had survived was because I was the unholy offspring of a grey warden and A Witch of the Wilds. My soul had been a beacon for the Archdemon. Instead of killing my dad, it had come to me and was supposed to be killed by my _pure_ soul. But after I was born, my mother always sensed a great evil present at all times. The Archdemon had not been killed. Instead, it had been imprinted onto my being. It was a part of me, and I was a part of it. We were one thing.

_"Welcome."_ hissed a voice from the mist. We were too close to the black city. This was no spirit, this was a demon.

"Go away!" I yelled into the mist.

_"Well well, someone is very rude." _It spat angry, _" Your lucky human, if you weren't marked, I'd..."_

"Didn't you hear me demon?" I yelled, pinpointing the voice and raising my finger to point at it, "I said, BEGONE!" With these words I willed all my magical power into my fingertip and released it as a level two lightning bolt of pure energy.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ screamed the demon. I backed up out of fear. I tripped on a twisted root and fell. Mist swirling around me, I summoned strength from Maker knows where, and willed myself to wake up. I shut my eyes. Something changed, suddenly I opened my eyes, sitting straight up in my hammack, twisting it so that I ended up on the floor.

"Ow." I mumbled. Getting up, I went through my normal routin. Put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, the normal. I found a note from my mom that read,

_Terridan_

_Went hunting. Be back in a couple hours._

_Morrigan_

Just then I heard a scream. _Thats weird. That sounded like mom, but, mom doesn't scream. _Then it came again. A high shrill scream of pure terror. No matter how un-mom-like that was, it was deffinetly her. I got the hell out of that house and took off toward the scream, but not before I grabbed the one weapon I owned, my fishing spear.

The scream came again. It was just around the boulder.

"You said her screams would attract the boy!" said a voice.

I stopped in my tracks.

"It will. I can feel him near. His power is incredible!" said my mom. But it wasn't exactly her. Her voice was there, but it was in the backround. Whatever was possesing my mom, its voice was in front hers, kind of. When it spoke, its own female like voice came out, but so did my moms. It created an eerie doubled voice that sent chills down my spine.

I took a peek over the rock. What I saw sent another set of chills down my spine. My mom was standing calmly with a group of twenty templars. She was in the robes that increased her magic ability, the enchanted sword from my father at her side. Her green eyes staring at them knowingly.

_Wait. Mom has BLUE EYES!_

I quickly formed a plan. I pushed some magic energy out and pulled it around myself tighter and tighter until I was just a normal bluejay. I flew up to a branch filled with hundreds of jays.

"Tweet, tweet." I said to them.

"Where is that boy, WITCH?" said one that looked like the leader.

"I do not know. I feel him near, he should be here soon." said the thing controling my mom.

Well, whatever was controlling mom, sure talked like her.

"Tweet!" I screamed from my beak. With that, every bird within a mile took to the air and attacked the templars. I flew too, but I went to my mother and quickly released my shape into my orginal form. When I got there, I grabbed the sword from my dad before she could even say a thing. Then I leaned in to talk into her ear.

"My mom has Blue eyes." I said to the thing.

I felt it go pale beside me. It started to mutter something but I hit her upside the head. Just as I stepped away, every bird that was attacking the Templars burst into flame.

One of the templars were, melted. I froze in surprise. The templars moved inhumanly fast. First they grabbed my arms and tied my wrist behind my back. Next they grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground in front of the leader, all the while kicking my dads sword into the brush.

The leader leaned in, eyes glowing like burning coals, he said, "Gotcha."

I spit in his face, "Demon!"

It just laughed.

* * *

**AN:Nick thanks for the advice. Sorry about the wait but allot been going on right now. Please review.**

**P.S.**

**A new OC is coming in next chapter. Yay!**


	4. Prisoner

**Ok this is the last disclaimer so listen up. i dont own any characters but my OC's and have no delusions that i do.**

**Authors note:  
****i know that its been an incredibly long time since i updated and every reader i had has probably abandoned me to better writers. please review if u like it they let me know how to improve and that people are reading.**

* * *

The first feeling that returned to me was that of grogginess. My mind was all fuzzed over and made it hard to concentrate on anything but the fact that i was awake... sort of. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again. 'BIG mistake' i screamed at myself as a headache worse than any id ever felt before. "Did anyone get the name of the farmer who let his horse kick me?" I moaned not expecting an answer. Mom was usually out of the cabin our still asleep when i woke up. ""If only that were our only problem." said a voice followed by a snort of amusement. I opened my eyes, slowly this time as to not incur another wave of pain from my near hangover feeling headache, and saw a boy a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. Looking around i saw that the room i was in was a damp stone cell. It had a carpet of hay that looked like it hadn't been changed since they built the cell and smelled of prospering mildew. "Well this isnt good." the boy smiled in more amusement.

"You have a very sarcastic sense of humor." observed the boy.

I was about to reply when i heard the very loud clank and thud of a templar in full armor marching down the hallway. he stopped at our cell door and snarled.

"That will be short lived." he said as he leaned in letting me see the wrinkles around his eyes as his mouth curled in what i could only guess to be a cruel smile. but by the tone of his voice i guess i was kinda down playing it. "We'll break you and see how funny you are then." With that the templar turned on his heels and marched down the hall.

"He's a charmer." The boy laughed out loud and smiled at me.

"Im impressed you haven't freaked out. I know i did when i woke up here." he said. It was my turn to smile.

"Trust me," I said grinning, "living with my mom, waking up in strange places isn't anything new. I remember I woke up dangling upside down from a tree."

"My name's Danniel. Danniel MckDel." he said.

"I'm Terridan." I said fully expecting him to ask for my last name. He raised his eyebrow but didn't press further.

"What did you do to end up here?" he asked.

I frowned but answered his question, "Me and my mother are appostates." The younger boy's smile fell from his face. He looked down and seemed to not want to talk anymore. Taking this chance to look around more i saw we were in a cell made from a combination of black and dark green granite. The cel door was made from tempered steel, as were the bars over the small window. Said window was a small half circle and was high up so i could easily figure out why. we were being held in an almost underground cell. 'So we're almost underground, the cell is made of granite instead of just steel, and there was a hall outside the stinking room.' I thought to myself.

"So if you're an appostate, did you... I mean, have you ever..." He trailed off as he met my gaze.

"Killed anyone?" i finished for him, "No i haven't." he looked confused. "killing isn't a mandatory part of being an appostate you know." His look of confusion deepened. [sigh] "I dont care about hikers, Im hated by the forest spirits, and i can barely use magic."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

[sigh again] "Cause I'm still an appostate. It's not like I _can't_ use magic. I just can't use magic very _well_." I explained further.

"so why dont you use magic to escape?" he asked.

I smiled, "cause all I have to do is just sit here and wait for my mother to come and..." i trailed off and my smile faded as i remember what happened and how exactly i got caught. "Oh shit!"

"It seems like you've finally remembered." came a voice from the door. standing there was a man in chainmail armor and leather boots and gloves. The cross on his chest marked him as a templar. With his hood down i could see he had short blonde hair with dark brown eyes. His jaw was square and he had a slight butt chin. His eyes held a fiery hostility in them that made that little voice in my head tell me that it would be a bad idea to piss him off. So naturally, I ignored it.

"Oh look its a walking fishnet." I snapped at the templar allowing my own hostility drip from every syllable, "What do you want church-boy?" He smiled never letting it reach his eyes. He unlocked the cell door and motioned for me to follow him.

"My lord has an audience, feel gratefull and come with me boy." He said gruffly. getting up and walking towards the door i paused. Looking from the Templar to Daniel and back to the Templar I said, "He comes with me."

"Absolutely not." he said before i cut him off.

"Either he comes, or i dont." I insisted. His jaw tightened. I had guessed correctly that is lord hadn't requested an audience as much as ordered the templar that he was to bring me to him at all costs. The templar grunted and motioned for the boy to follow as well. They all set off down the hall with Daniel and I falling back to just follow the templar.

"What are you doing?" Daniel whispered

"I have a plan to get out of here." I whispered back.

"And that would be?" he pressed.

'wish I knew' I thought. "Just trust me." 'Great!' I continued in my head, 'What to do, what to do?' My thoughts were interupted when the the templar suddenly stopped. Looking around I saw that in my fruitless brainstorming we had left the dungeon area and come a pair of giant doors. "Well thats a little cliche dont you think?" i said turning to Daniel to see amusement dance behind his eyes. He said nothing but I could see he was still frightened and nervous as he clenched and un-clenched his right hand. Turning back to the templar revealed that he was less than amused.

"In the presence of Lord Kassel you will show the utmost respect and decency." he snarled at us. 'Kassel eh? I wonder why that name rings a bell?' I mused before noticing the templar had turned and pushed the doors open and strode into the room without looking to see if we were following. Walking into the room slightly ahead of Daniel, my eyes grew wide when i noticed who was on the throne-like chair and I realized why that name sounded so familiar. Sitting there on the throne was a young man around the age of twenty-two, give or take a year or two, with long dirty blond hair and a whispy goatee. He was wearing a rich green velvet robe lined with silk over a simple green cotton day outfit. He looked like a normal aristocratic male with one exception. He had pale blue eyes, like two round discs of ice that reflected the ruthlessness and unmerciful cruelty that made up this mans entire personality. There was not a decent thing about him and all that negative intent was aimed directly at me as I realized I wasn't the only one that recognized someone.

"Who's that?" asked Daniel

"Alexander Kassel." I stated simply as I watched the templar practally grovel at the lords feet, "Easily the most cruel man in this corner of the world." Finally, after watching the templar bow and grovel to the cruel man i got pissed. "**Maker dammit!** Pull yourself together!" I yelled at the man. Alexander glared at me but I just ignored the pompous jerk and continued, "I thought you templars were mighty and proud warriors that bowed only to the will of the maker and not some **spoiled, self indulged, self centered _PIG_** who thinks himself a king even though he's merely the lord of a small **unimportant** fief at the edge of a **wasteland!**" I panted as I finished my rant that left Alexander glaring at me hatefully and the the templar speachless, but had made Daniels jaw drop too. Looking around the room I saw that there were soldiers in the room as well as some nuns to the church of the maker. Said group of people were also slack jawed and silence continued for several seconds until a small feminine sound was heard. Every head in the room turned to see a servant girl who even I had failed to notice in my sweep of the room. She was shaking as she was attempting to finish cleaning the floor. Lifting her head everyone could see she was... laughing!

Alexander's nostrils flared and his glare intensified. I couldn't read minds but if I could I'd bet money his thoughts were somewhere along the lines of *How _dare_ that servant laugh at me. yadda yadda ect.*

"Servant." said Alexander with a smile on that radiated more cold intentions than kindness, "Come here please." The girl's smile fell from her face instantly as she realized what she had done. Not having any other choice in the matter she slowly walked up to the throne catching my eye on the way. I could see she was frightened, and rightly so. But i had seen something else too, defiance.

"Servant?" Alexander purred.

She gulped, "Yes Lord Kassel?"

"When did it become common for a lord to be laughed at? Especially by a common servant like you?" the young Lord asked getting louder and more angry with every word.

She looked at her feet and answered loud enough for everyone to hear, "It didn't my lord."

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish you swiftly and without mercy." Alexander said softly again.

"I haven't one my lord." she said sadly.

"Well then as I see it," Alexander said loudly, "you have two options."

"My lord?"

"You could go to jail and face beheading..." he said with a cruel smile, "or you could come to my bed chambers and 'negotiate' with me."

She looked up with a smile. "Well my lord, I can only say..." She frowned and hocked a loogie in his face, "**Go to hell you inbred rat! I'd rather sleep with the dogs at least they'd have common decency! And they'd smell better too!**" The young lord's face grew red as he backhanded the girl and knocked her to the ground. That was his first mistake. Drawing a sword from the nearest soldier he swung at the girl... only to find a blade held by me between him and her. Seeing this the templar checked his own sheath and found his sword was missing. I had taken it without him noticing.

"Alex, didn't your mother ever teach you it wasn't polite to hit girls?" I asked mockingly as his face reddened to the shade of a strawberrie, "Oh thats right! Dogs can't speak english." If he wasn't pissed before he was now. He pushed on that blade with his entire being. That was his second mistake. I planted my right foot on his chest with a good solid kick wich caused him to fall back into his throne and find the tip of my sword scratching his throat. His eyes got wide. _TWACK_. looking down I saw an arrowa couple inches away from my foot and understood without looking. It was a warning shot. begrudgingly I buried the sword in the wooden floor between Alexander's feet and called Daniel over. When I got her up the first thing she did was hug me. Now don't get me wrong it's not like i didn't like it, it's just, she wouldn't _let_ _go_. Then is when Alexander finally retrieved control of his tongue.

"She said she would rather sleep with the dogs and it seems one has already taken a liking to her." Alexander joked, "throw her in the cell with them and set her execution date to be the same as Terridan's burning." Ignoring him I started walking back to our cell with the girl and Daniel when Alexander called out, "but bring Terridan to see his mother first." Stopping dead in my tracks i felt my heart skip a beat. Turning slowly with the girl still hugging me closely and turning with me as if I could protect her and myself from all the bows and crossbows aimed directly at us. I stared into Alexander's cold slates of ice he called ice and I swear he shivered from all the hate and death threats I was sending his way.

Finally after a minute long glare i slowly asked, with venom dripping from every letter, "You have my mother?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter i've put up in like a year. this one is MUCH longer than the other ones and i hope to update more try to make the chapters closer to this size too. again please review it helps me know you're reading. **

**-Bugsguy**


End file.
